Happy Birthday, Love
by TheInvisibleR12
Summary: Its a short reader- insert about something cute Arthur does for your birthday. I only own the plot. Hetalia belongs to HIdekaz Himaruya, and you belong to Iggy!


You stared at the small card held in your hands, resisting the urge to rip it into small pieces. It was the fifth of its kind, and you were beginning to find the scavenger hunt game a bit tiring. So far, you had walked up an impossibly tall hill just to walk back down again with only another card to show for it. You had also gotten chased by what appeared to be a slightly rabid dog and you had almost gotten stung by a group of very angry bees after you had gotten a bit of honey from them.

Normally, doing such things was not in your character. If this had been a normal situation, you would have stopped almost immediately after you got chased by the dog. However, this was different because it was England who had asked you to do it. You found it hard to say no to anything the nation asked you to do simply because he was too cute. He would unwittingly crinkle those eyebrows of his, and you would find yourself agreeing with whatever he said. Still, that didn't explain the new card at all.

If you were reading it correctly, which you were, the card was telling you to put a suspicious looking mixture on your eyes before finding flying mint bunny for the next card. Your eyes went back to the strange substance in the bowl, and you hoped that it was not some form of the Brits cooking. Rationalizing, you smiled slightly, thinking that you didn't have to eat it even if was. Then you looked around, checking to make sure that there was no one around before putting a small bit of the mixture on each of your eyelids. You waited for a moment before you began to feel silly and you wiped the stuff off of your eyes quickly. You then checked again to make sure no one was watching, only to have a green thing fly in you line of sight.

"_?" You jumped back, resisting the urge to punch whatever had flown into your face. Then you realized that it had _flown. _ Looking around suspiciously, you realized that the flying green thing in front of your face could only be one thing.

"Flying mint bunny?" The flying bunny nodded at you before flying around in what looked to be a celebratory dance. You smiled slightly before the reality of the situation dawned on you. "Wait, what's going on here? Why can I see you?" She said nothing before you crossed your arms over your chest. "Fine." With that, you turned around, resisting the urge to stomp as you returned back to England's house.

"No! Don't go back to England's house! You have to read my card remember?" You looked back to the bunny with a weak glare, unable to direct your anger at her. "You really shouldn't go back there. If you do he will be angry with me!" At this statement, you began to walk faster.

"He won't be angry with you. He knows how I am. Besides, it's hot out and I don't want to get chased by anything else." You walked in silence for a few minutes before you remembered you had not gotten an answer to an important question. "I'm still confused as to how I can see you." You looked at the flying bunny for a moment, contemplating the possible answers. Then it came to you. "It was that weird stuff wasn't it? That stuff I put on my eyes." The bunny looked nervous for a moment before she nodded.

"It's also because you believed that something would happen. If you hadn't you still wouldn't be able to see me." At this you smiled. You had always wanted to believe that they did exist, because if they didn't it would mean that the Brit was crazy, and that wasn't something you were going to accept.

"Well, I'm glad that-"

"Hey, _! Who're you talkin' to?" A nasal voice interrupted your conversation, and you turned to see America giving you a strange look. When you couldn't come up with an answer, he laughed loudly. " You've been hangin' around Iggy too much. You should watch more movies with me." His face took on a pout and you turned your head, refusing to let his puppy eyes get to you. He laughed loudly again before speaking once more. "Iggy told me not to let you go back to his house, but I think I'm going to anyway. It's so much fun to make him angry." With that, the American threw you over one of his shoulders and took off, running at an impossibly fast speed. When he stopped, you found yourself once again looking at the Brits house.

"America, I think I hate you for that." You knew the country meant well, but he usually did things in a manner that made things worse. Even as you staggered slightly, you found yourself trying to glare at him. He merely did his trademark laugh before taking hold of your wrist and pulling you along.

"Dude, his face is going to be priceless when he sees you here!" He continued talking but you found that you had stopped listening as you began giving more attention to the British nation's yard, or rather, what was in it. There were all sorts of things from more floating rabbits to fairies, and even what looked to be a unicorn. "What's up with you? Seriously, I'm beginning to get a little worried over here." His voice brought you back as you realized that you were indoors. You began to scratch your hair and laugh awkwardly when you saw the look of sadness laced with confusion on his face. Then you heard an explosion that sounded strangely like an exploding glass pan (don't ask me how I know what this sounds like please). You took off immediately for the kitchen, leaving America to stare after you in wonder.

Just as you slid in front of the kitchen, someone ran into you, knocking you both to the floor with an acclamation of Bloody hell. You looked up to see who it was, and you found England sitting there, brushing a black flaky substance from his hair, a cute pout settled on his face. He was mumbling about something, and it seemed he hadn't even realized that he had run into you. Then there was another explosion, followed by thick black smoke coming from the kitchen and out into the hallway. It was only when you got up to run into the kitchen that he realized you were there.

"_?" A look of horror was on his face as he looked after you before he gathered himself and scrambled in the kitchen after you. After a few brief moments of confusion, the two of you located the fire extinguisher and managed to kill the small fire that had come to life in the oven. Your grip on the fire extinguisher tightened as you looked around the kitchen. As you looked at the mess you believed that it would take years to clean up.

There were scary globs of something- you weren't sure what, stuck to a pan in the sink, and there were black streaks of what looked to be cake batter, on the walls. There was even something on the ceiling, and you had no idea how it had gotten there. There was also a black charred thing in the oven, and the foam from the fire extinguisher was everywhere. Then, right in the center of it all was the former Pirate nation, looking just as guilty as a three year old who painted on a wall.

"_, I was just- uh… Wait, what are you doing here in the first place! I should have known that stupid American git wouldn't have been able to keep you away until I was finished with the cake. The wanker probably took you here. When I get my hands on him I should-" He stopped as you began to giggle. You had been trying to hold in your laughter ever since you saw his expression, but at his anger, you couldn't hold it back any longer. After a moment, you began laughing full force, not noticing the small flicker of something that flashed in his eyes as he watched you. Soon, you were gasping for air, clutching onto the fire extinguisher as if it were a life line.

Just when you had finally stopped laughing, you noticed the bit of foam and the bit of burnt food lying in his hair, side by side. It was enough to nearly bring you to your knees, and you were soon wiping your eyes. "You are just so cute." You managed to say this in between breaths as you struggled to control your laughter. His eyes softened for a moment, before he pulled you into a hug.

"Happy birthday, Love." Your laughter was abruptly cut off as you nearly died inside about the fact that the cute nation was hugging you. However, just when you were about to hug him back, the hero decided to intervene.

"I'm sorry it took me a while to get here, but as the hero, it's my responsibility to save you from Iggy's terrible cooking!" There was a moment when nothing happened, but then the Brit pushed you away, blushing and stuttering like his usual tsundre self before running after America, threatening to strangle him. You couldn't resist another chuckle even as you began to decide how you would begin to clean the mess up.


End file.
